Haciendo pasteles
by ViriH
Summary: -Si supieras que no es un inútil- pensó Hinata con sorna. -¿Porque sonríes Hinata?- La voz de Sakura la saco de sus pensamientos. -Oh, de nada, espero que te guste el pastel Sakura- sonrisa inocente y sincera -Se ve rico, ¿de qué es?- -De tres leches- rio una inocente Hinata. Festejando mi regreso ¡después de exactamente un año! mi primer lemmon, entra y lee (:


¡Alo! ¿Cómo has estado?, yo me desaparecí mucho, mucho tiempo de por aquí, y aunque no tengo muchas historias tratare de regresar, mejor y con más material :3

Y regreso con… un ¡NaruHina! Ya había leído fic's pero no hay muchos rating M o.ó y dije "al cuerno quiero uno hard" y salió esto hahaha.. aún que no costo mucho, si están muy OOC además la idea me llego de repente cuando en un momento de reflexión nocturna llegaron los recuerdos de "la guerra de comida" con unos amigos, claro que no termino en orgia pero acomodando unas cosas y poniendo otras tenemos un NaruHina :3 haha

Es… ¡mi primer lemmon! *confeti y serpentinas* así que, no sé si cumpla con varias de tus expectativas querido lector, pero por algo se empieza y tratare de mejorar… sin más te dejo para que disfrutes (:

**Advertencias****:**

+Rating M, solo para mayores de 18 años, si no te agrada por favor te pido que te ahorres tus malos u ofensivos comentarios, evitémonos un mal rato (:

+Lenguaje vulgar

+Sexo explicito

+Personajes OOC

Los personajes PERTENECEN a MK, la historia es de mi plena autoría.

-Diálogos-

-Pensamientos-

Sin nada más que agregar, por favor disfruta de la lectura (:

~~~Haciendo pasteles~~~

-¡Sonríe!-

La muchacha regalo una sonrisa alegre, mostrando con sus manos el trozo de pan que aún estaba en el recipiente metálico recién salido del horno.

El sonido de una cámara salió del celular del rubio.

-Vaya que huele rico 'ttebayo, ¿Puedo decorarlo?- la sonrisa de un niño inocente adorno su zorruno rostro

-Sí, aunque aún falta sacarlo de la charola con cuidado, si no se puede desmoronar, ¿Lo quieres hacer tú?-

-Eehh, con cuidado, ¿verdad?- con temblor tomo la charola, el pan salió ileso de su urna.

-Pasemos a la tercera rueda, como ya me viste a hacer una y me ayudaste con otra, harás tu solo esta- sonrisa cálida

-Eehh- sorpresa

-Te ayudaré en lo que te atores- la ojiperla sonrió una vez más en el día

Tras un corto periodo donde el rubio puso, mezclo y volvió a poner ingredientes en un tazón por fin la mezcla tenía la consistencia deseada.

-Lo hice 'ttebayo!- la sonrisa zorruna mezclado con harina en su mejilla izquierda y en su frente le dio un toque infantil a la frase.

-Bueeno si la harina que tienes en la cara hubiera estado en el tazón habrías acabado antes- una leve carcajada inundo la cocina.

-Qué mala eres Hinata-chan- cascadas salían de sus zafiros, una idea traviesa cruzo su mente, metió un dedo al tazón con la mezcla y fue a dar a la nariz de la peliazul.

-...- ojos abiertos de par en par una sonora risa masculina se escuchó.

-Na..Naruto-kun!- Hinata se sonrojo por la acción del rubio, tardo varios segundos en responder, ella hizo lo mismo, pero a comparación que él, ella paso su mano por la mejilla derecha de Naruto, así se desato una guerra de comida (mezcla para pastel) en la pequeña cocina del departamento de Naruto.

Después de un rato jugando, ella quedo de espaldas a donde estaban originalmente trabajando, Naruto quedo frente a ella, muy cerca, las risas comenzaron a cesar, las respiraciones seguían agitadas, el rubor por parte de ella empezó a notarse más, él comenzó a acercarse, la pelinegra veía con detenimiento sus labios carnosos y entreabiertos, desenado probarlos, siempre lo quiso hacer, y… ¡al cuerno con la vergüenza! Corto el poco espacio que había

**-¡Oh, que hice!-** intento separarse pero unas manos en su cintura la atrajeron al cuerpo masculino, así como la respuesta al beso por parte de Naruto, empezando con movimientos lentos, él ladeo un poco su cabeza a la izquierda dando un pequeño jaloncito al labio inferior de ella, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, y ella encantada se lo dio.

No era el primer beso de ambos eso se notaba, y eso a Naruto lo desconcertó y a Hinata la desilusiono, ¡al pepino! Naruto besaba muy bien y aunque no quería saber por cuantas mujeres había tenido que pasar para que ahora ella disfrutara, no le importaba.

La temperatura empezó a subir y no precisamente por el horno convencional.

Las caderas del muchacho se pegaron más a las de ella dando lugar a un leve gemido entre el beso, las caderas de ellas respondieron al estímulo y repitieron la acción que el ojiazul había dado segundo atrás.

Un leve gruñido por parte de él, y las manos de ella enredándose en la melena rubia fue el detonante para que una de sus manos apiñonadas subieran hasta su seno derecho y lo masajeara un poco sobre la tela de la blusa lila.

Hinata se sobresaltó por el acto y gimió en sorpresa pero sin despegar los labios del rubio, a lo que él lo tomo como una invitación a que prosiguiera así dio una leve embestida contra la pelvis de la ojiperla.

Un gemido ahogado por parte de ella, el rubio dio un poco de tregua a los labios sonrosados e hinchados de Hinata y paso a su cuello, una zona muy heterogénea de la chica, él lambia y chupaba hasta llegar a la clavícula donde dio una leve mordida, un jadeo salió de ella, él bajo sus manos a sus glúteos y apretó fuerte, un poco hacia arriba y otro poco hacia él, otro jadeo de ella.

Cansada de esperar más el acercamiento de sus cuerpos, llevo sus manos algo temblorosas al inicio de la playera del rubio y subiéndola despojo de la playera negra a Naruto, que ayudo con la tarea al separarse del cuello de ella y levantando los brazos, acercándose mas a él, ella paso sus manos por el trabajado abdomen del rubio, sintiendo tensarse los músculos de la zona por donde las pequeñas palmas de sus manos pasaban.

**-¿Desde cuándo Hinata podía tomar las riendas de una situación así?-**Se preguntaba el rubio al recordar a la niña que siempre tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba a más no poder cuando él le decía un "buenos días".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la lengua de la chica en su cuello, lamia, chupaba y besaba por donde quiera hasta llegar a su hombro derecho y darle una leve mordida, un gruñido se escuchó por encima de los sonidos de los besos húmedos.

Otro acercamiento de pelvis por parte del rubio y un gemido más fuerte se escuchó en la habitación, queriendo igualar las condiciones, Naruto quito la blusa lila de tirantes de Hinata, y en el momento que ella levanto los brazos y la playera dejo de poner resistencia sobre sus pechos estos se movieron de una exquisita manera hacia abajo, esos senos de una copa C que Naruto tanto había querido sentir y probar, la naturaleza tímida de Hinata volvió a ella cuando sintió la mirada del chico sobre su cuerpo intentando tapar un poco sus pechos, él la detuvo

-Eres hermosa Hinata- Un sonrojo más marcado baño las mejillas femeninas, sin esperar respuesta, Naruto se inclinó y subió el brasier de ella tomando entre su boca el seno izquierdo mientras el derecho era atendido con una de sus manos; ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás apoyando sus brazos en la barra chocando y moviendo unas cucharas en el proceso, la acción de la pelinegra dio un panorama mejor de sus pechos y con algo de trabajo, Naruto pudo desabrochar el brasier para así darle mejor atención a esas tersas montañas; después de un rato de disfrutar tan exquisitas caricias sobre sus pezones, ella se irguió un poco para alcanzar el inicio del pantalón naranja de él no sin antes pasar su mano por la entrepierna del joven donde se notaba que necesitaba atención urgente y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela, sin mucho trabajo desabotono el pantalón y lo jalo hacia abajo llevándose el bóxer negro del joven.

**-¿Sera un jutsu y alguien está suplantando a Hinata?-** Una vez más los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña mano que con miedo empezó a tocar la punta de su miembro y empezaba a masajearlo -ambos gimieron- con una rica masturbación el jinchuriki empezó a jadear más seguido.

-Hi...Hinata, basta, si sigues así, terminaré antes- con pesar retiro las pequeñas manos de ella y las llevo hasta sus hombros dando una orden muda para que permanecieran ahí.

Con una rodilla separo las piernas de ella y pudo sentir el color que emanaba esa zona tan íntima de ella, sin esfuerzo bajo el pantalón de la chica, dejándola solamente en sus panties, en el acto, él mismo se quitó las sandalias y el pantalón naranja termino algo lejos de ellos, sus grandes manos fueron hasta las bien formadas nalgas de ella donde una vez más atrapo y apretó, con una mano movió salvajemente todo lo que estaba en la barra cayendo todo en el lavamanos, adiós a la mezcla para el pastel que tanto se esforzó en hacer el rubio, volvió su mano a las nalgas de ella y cargo hasta que reposaron en la zona despejada previamente, ella dio un respingo al sentir la zona fría, pero quedo rápidamente en el olvido cuando el rubio se posicionaba entre las piernas de ella abriéndolas rápidamente con sus manos, una de ellas viajo hasta la vagina aun cubierta por la tela de la pantie, hizo un poco de presión como si la fuera a penetrar con su dedo medio pero en lugar de eso se dirigió hacia arriba jalando en el proceso la dichosa tela, adentrándose entre sus labios vaginales y rosando tortuosamente su clítoris.

-Aahh, Naruto- música para sus oídos, repitió la acción y los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y seguidos. Notando la humedad en ella salir cada vez más, con un movimiento salvaje hizo jirones la ropa interior y lanzo lejos el trozo de tela.

-Espero no haya caído en el horno- la voz ronca de Naruto y el comentario tan inocente mojaron a Hinata más de lo que ya estaba.

Ella volvió a llevar su mano al pene de Naruto **-oh, que pene-,**lo masajeo como minutos antes, mientras Naruto adentraba el dedo medio en la rajita de ella, sintiendo la estrechez y como lo succionaba con fuerza empezó a moverlo, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, a un ritmo exquisito, metió un segundo dedo.

- Aahh! ¡Naruto!- el primer orgasmo de ella, él saco los dedos y los lamio, ofreciéndole a ella quien ni corta ni perezosa metió los dedos de él en su boca, moviendo su lengua alrededor, después de esa increíble dedada, oh vaya que quería su enorme pene dentro de ella.

Con cuidado él llevo la punta de su miembro a su raja y empezó a meterlo con lentitud, ella gemía, se volvió a sorprender por tercera vez en la tarde.

-Hinata, ¿no… no eres virgen?- no es que él tampoco lo fuera, pero se le extraño que ella tan tímida,( tenía que borrar eso de su percepción a Hinata) no lo fuera y aunque no le incomodaba si le causaba cierto desagrado que él no fuera el primero.

La pelinegra bajo la cabeza apenada y negó algo arrepentida, no por el hecho de que se esté arrepintiendo por no serlo, si no por las precauciones que el rubio había estado tomando para que no le doliera tanto.

-Yo,.. lo sie...-

-No te estoy reprochando, solo que ahora no me contendré para nada- una sonrisa lujuriosa salió del chico-zorro a la vez que la penetraba de una sola estocada.

-Aahh!, Naruto espe..-embestida- tu.. tu pene, espera por favor-

-¿?-

-Tu pene es grande, espera un momento, necesito acostumbrarme- ella recargo su frente en el pecho del rubio.

-Perdón, pero te dije que no me iba a contener- tomo las piernas de ella e hizo que las enredara en su cintura, empezando así con penetraciones más profundas a un ritmo donde alternaba embestidas rápidas y cambiaba a lentas o de moderadas a rápidas.

-aahhh Aah, AAAHH- gemidos, chillidos y siseos salían de la boca de la Hyuga, sus senos se movían salvajemente al ritmo de las penetraciones, el rubio tomo las caderas de ella tan fuerte, que estaba segura que le dejarían unos enormes moretones aunque poco le importaba.

Volvió a tomar las piernas de ella y las subió hasta sus hombros, esas largas y torneadas piernas, su vagina quedo a una nueva disposición para él.

-Mierda, que apretada estas, te tragas toda mi enorme verga-

-AAAHH-

-Te mojas más si te hablo sucio, ¿eh?- lujuria

-AAHH, sí, siiiii!, dame tu enorme verga Naruto-

Bruscamente salió de ella, recibiendo un gruñido de reproche, que fue callado cuando la giro y bruscamente la doblo sobre la barra quedando con los senos totalmente aplastados por el peso de ella, y la penetro una vez más, después de un rato estar en esa posición la levanto por la cintura sacando su pene nuevamente.

-Mira tus tetas todas llenas de mezcla para pasteles- los lamio una vez más y dio leves mordiscos.

Con un movimiento salvaje despejo la mesa y las dos ruedas de pan quedaron inservibles en el piso.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces?- Hinata vio escandalizada el progreso que llevaban en el piso

-¿Cogerte salvajemente sobre la mesa?- Tumbo rápidamente a la chica con sus senos sobre la mesa y el no tardo en poner su gran pene entre sus nalgas, rozando deliberadamente su glande en su ano.

Se sobresaltó por la intromisión del rubio a su entrada anal y él lo notó

-¿Aún eres virgen de este otro hoyo?

Apenada asintió y el jinchuriki sonrió.

-¿Quieres probar el sexo anal?- Sin escrúpulos volvió a rozar su pene sobre esa entrada; ella nunca lo había pensado, pero ya estando en esa situación..

**- se me hizo agua el culo-** sentir tan enorme miembro en su vagina, ¿que se sentirá tenerlo en su ano?

-Me dolerá sin lubricante- El chico sonrió triunfante, la levanto de la mesa y la guio hasta su recamara, de un buro saco una botella blanca y alargada, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero enseguida su mirada cambio a una de reproche, ¿con cuantas mujeres se habrá acostado ya?.

-No es lo que piensas, Ero-senin me dio esto hace tiempo y nunca lo he usado, compruébalo tu misma- y en efecto el tubo aún tenía esa etiqueta plateada que corroboraba que era nuevo, _era_, de un momento ella se encontraba abriéndolo y subiéndose a la cama posicionándose en cuatro, él le tendió una almohada para que estuviera más cómoda y sin pena ajena unto una generosa cantidad sobre su ano. El rubio se éxito más (si era posible), tomo el botecito blanco que Hinata le tendía e imito la acción de ella en su pene, cuando volvió su mirada a la chica vio como metía un dedo en su entrada y lo movía circularmente, siguiéndole otro en el proceso.

-Ayúdame, tijereame...AAHH.-

-A la orden taichoo- y se abalanzó sobre ella. Cuando ella comenzó a mover más sus caderas entendieron que ya estaba lista para la intromisión del mini-Naruto y colocándose en posición empezó a introducir la punta de su miembro en ella, lentamente hasta que todo su miembro estuviera dentro

-AAAHHH!, tu...tu verga está más grande, ¡Narutoo!-

-Mierda,... sí que estas estrecha, soy...soy el primero- y con eso siguieron las lentas embestidas, hasta que ambos se acostumbraran y aumentaran el ritmo.

Después de unas cuantas penetraciones Hinata llego a su segundo orgasmo, sus fluidos bajando por sus piernas daban señal que había sido uno de los mejores de su vida, Naruto cambio a su vagina, quería sentir las contracciones de ella, siguió embistiéndola llevándola a su tercer orgasmo, siguiéndola en el acto derramándose en su interior, sacando rápido su pene se su raja dejando un hilo de semen y fluidos en el proceso y volviendo a introducirse en su entrada anal para terminar de correrse entre sus nalgas, dejando a la pelinegra llena de toda su semilla pegajosa y caliente, en su raja y ano.

Con la respiración entrecortada, exhaustos y sudorosos, sin llegar a ser asqueroso, ambos quedaron recostados en la cama, ella boca abajo y él viendo hacia el techo, asimilando lo que acaba de pasar, él la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeo con su tonificado brazo. Llegando Morfeo, llevándose a Naruto primero, al ver la relajada respiración del ojiazul, Hinata no tardo en quedarse dormida.

Los rayos del sol se empezaron a colar por la cortina y se removió incomoda sin llegar a moverse muy lejos ya que un brazo la tenía fuertemente abrazada de la cintura, se reincorporo un poco y una punzada entre sus nalgas la hicieron recordar lo sucedido la tarde/noche anterior, su cara se tiño de rojo y con cuidado quito el brazo de Naruto de ella, sentándose en la cama, el dolor regreso aunque menos intenso, rápidamente busco su ropa con la mirada y analizo los daños en la cocina.

-!Oh¡ por Kami- llevo sus manos a la boca y corrió por su ropa, aún era temprano y supuso que no le molestaría al rubio si tomaba un baño.

Salió ya vestida a excepción de sus panties que eran un trozo de tela inservible y mientras se recogía su cabello en una coleta alta vio como Naruto seguía dormido con las nalgas en el aire; se dispuso a limpiar todo lo que se había "caído" dejando la cocina limpia.

Naruto se removió incomodo al sentirse extrañamente solo en la cama, estiro un brazo al lado donde supuso estaría ella, al sentir vacío el lugar se reincorporo de golpe escaneando la habitación hasta llegar a la cocina, donde encontró la razón de su brusco despertar.

-Buenos días-

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz pastosa y masculina a sus espaldas así como unos brazos abrazándola por la cintura

-Buenos días-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Recogiendo la cocina y empezando un pastel para que lo entregues mas tarde en la fiesta-

-Al cuerno, le comprare uno a Sakura-

-¿Y todo el esfuerzo de ayer?- Se indignó un poco

-Me parece que ayer aprendí otra manera más rica de hacer pasteles, si quieres...- Empezó a rozar sus caderas con las de Hinata y sus manos descender sobre su abdomen.

-Na...Naruto...ya es tarde y tienes que ir a ayudar con la decoración-

-El teme puede solo- inspiro el aroma de la chica

-Pero tú le prometiste ayudar- Ella se separó más y no había atisbo de duda en su voz.

-Está bien- inflo sus cachetes de forma infantil y se retiró de la pelinegra. Hinata se alejó un poco y él noto como ella caminaba un poco más lento, sintiendo una punzada de culpa por casi quererla obligar a otra sesión de sexo cuando apenas la noche anterior habían tenido una sesión muy intensa.

-Hinata me iré a bañar espérame, ponte cómoda, descansa un rato- entro al cuarto de baño, volvió a abrir la puerta- ya vuelvo- entro otra vez y volvió a salir - no me tardo- cerro definitivamente, una risa salió de los labios de Hinata por la acción del rubio.

-Oee, Hinata, me estaba preguntando- salió del cuarto de baño ya vestido y con una toalla sobre su cabeza, secando su cabello- ya que anoche paso lo que paso, me preguntaba, claro si tú quieres- la chicha lo miro desde la cama donde estaba sentada leyendo una revista- ser mi novia, claro solo si quieres-

La Hyuga solo atino a sonreír como colegiala - sí, Naruto, si quiero.-

-Claro, yo entiendo que no...espera ¿sí? -la chica asintió sonriendo por la acción del muchacho - oh! Gracias Hinata, se colocó en cuclillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, recorriendo lentamente hasta su boca.

-Entonces dobe ¿Si hiciste el pastel o quemaste la casa?- La pregunta y la sonrisa de medio lado de Sasuke tomo desprevenido al rubio

-¡Cállate teme!

-Eres un inútil - una risa de burla de Sasuke hacia Naruto y empezando una infantil discusión empezaron a poner la decoración

**-Si supieras que no es un inútil-** pensó Hinata con sorna.

-¿Porque sonríes Hinata?- La voz acusadora de Sakura la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, de nada, espero que te guste el pastel Sakura- sonrisa inocente y sincera

-Se ve rico, ¿de qué es?-

-De tres leches- rio una inocente Hinata. Mientras ayudaba con la decoración de la fiesta de Sakura.

Bueeeno, son las 4:23 am y … ¡he terminado mi primer lemmon! *lanzando confeti y serpentinas*. Espera, creo que esto ya lo había mencionado … (?) es la emoción del momento -3-

Espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en otra ocasión

! bye bye!


End file.
